


(i wanna know) how does it hang?

by homiten



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice has gotten even deeper than anything Kris' ever heard in his life. Rumbling out like rolling thunder over the Everglades and it washes over him. Makes him sigh. "I said, fuck me, please." </p><p>"Again." </p><p>"Daddy, fuck me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i wanna know) how does it hang?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torontok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/gifts).



> For my darling [Aleena](https://twitter.com/Frogrings/) and for my anyone on my TL who enjoys this "shame OTP". 
> 
> (I personally love it and can't wait for more fic, even if I have to write it myself.)
> 
> Quick beta by kamidontarchive <3

“Talk to ‘em, baby,” Vin says and Kris’ eyes go big on the screen of Vin’s phone.

“Hi, guys. Can you hear me?” He’s got one hand palming Vin and he squeezes suddenly, making Vin cough where they’re supposed to be whispering. Kris tries to take his hand back to adjust the camera but Vin grabs it easily, pushing down on his cock so Kris can feel how hard he’s getting. 

“They’re all talking right now,” he whispers, smiling when Kris laughs. “They’re all saying ‘oh my god!’”

Kris’ eyes go wide before he pulls the phone closer, tries to see for himself before he whispers, “Wow.”

The rest of his words get jumbled on camera, but Kris’ smile is slightly awestruck and a lot pleased. 

“Cut it,” Vin murmurs and let’s go of Kris’ hand for him to say his goodbyes.

“My fans would have loved to see us bonding,” Kris says flippantly. 

Vin rolls his eyes. He hops to his feet and puts a hand out to pull Kris from the ground. “That’s not a show your fans can handle.”

“Is it a show that you can handle?” Kris says, muses deliberately and low enough that Vin almost strains to hear it, but he hears it loud and clear. 

Kris makes a small sound when he feels the full force of those muscles bunching, coiling, and releasing when Vin picks him up. His hands spread wide underneath Kris' ass, pushing him high up the wall. 

And Kris has nothing to hold onto, no choice but to wrap his thighs around hips that could probably bend him, material of his pants sliding and making it hard to grab onto Vin's body until Vin presses an arm by Kris' head. 

His body is harder than the concrete of a basketball court, skin smooth but dotted sparsely with bumps and healed over scar tissue and Kris feels every line press unrepentant and almost angrily against him. 

Vin brings his free hand down from Kris' ass, pulls his thigh close, almost painfully to wrap around his hip, low leg swinging free when Kris has no other choice but to grab on to a bicep and rest his weight fully on Vin's lower body. 

"Here's the deal, babe," Vin whispers. And even then his voice is rougher than a punch to the gut. "You can play coy if you want, because I know you need some warming up. But after that, you better," hips rolling up and rubbing against the dip in Kris' backside "Let me," Kris bites his lip when a particularly hard thrust shakes his balance for a moment "Hear you," whispered from the dip between his neck and shoulder. "I like them loud, Kristopher." 

"Fuck," Kris mutters, swallowing hard. "Thought you’d never ask."

Vin shucks his pants and Kris is so eager he just pulls his clothes off and dives back in, mouth already half way down Vin's cock with his lips spread thin and near bloodless. He pulls off, kisses the cockhead before asking in that soft voice of his, "Will it fit?" And he's not trying to be coy but Vin coos anyways and it sounds like a stack of books being dropped. 

"If it fits in your mouth, it'll fit in your ass, Kris." And that's good enough for Kris, really, so he gets back to work. 

Vin marvels at how spread out the kid is on the table. Kris is all long limbs trailing everywhere behind him, ass popped to compensate for the height of the table, but convenient enough for Vin to reach behind him and press a finger to the kid's hole. He hears Kris choke on his cock, throat pulling tight while he tries to back off. 

There's spit clinging to his lips and his eyes are matted with tears but he looks so gorgeous. "Christ, kid. Do they make ‘em all like you over there or what?" He rests his hand on Kris' ass, digs his nails in a bit just to hear the kid whine and hums to himself. "No, you're probably one of a kind, aren't you baby?" 

Kris can't take it, pops his ass out for Vin's hands to spread him wide while he leans face first on the table. "Fuck me, Daddy," he mumbles, face pinking and flushed brighter than what he expects his ass looks like. 

It makes Vin go still, hands curled underneath Kris' ass while even his dick stops bobbing right in Kris' face. "What was that, sweetheart?" 

His voice has gotten even deeper than anything Kris' ever heard in his life. Rumbling out like rolling thunder over the Everglades and it washes over him. Makes him sigh. "I said, fuck me, please." 

"Again." 

"Daddy, fuck me."

Vin’s heart goes thunk, loud enough that he thinks even the kid heard it. But Kris is still laid out on the table, entire body shaking while he breathes waiting patiently for Vin to say something. He can feel the chill in the air from the a/c, muted sounds from outside reminding him that they’re still on set. 

Anyone could walk in and catch him with his decades younger co-star spread ass over tea kettle on a rickety ass table that sure has seen better days. But then Kris is all flailing limbs and inelegance rolling over to spread his legs and prop himself on his elbows.

His eyes are soft, mouth set too proud to beg right now, but Vin is certain he can break the kid of that habit real quick if given the chance. Kris seems to wear his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see, Vin not being an exception in the slightest, and he can understand that. It’s touching.

It makes something inside him go gooey as well, insides yielding and a bit light. “Oh sweetheart,” he says. “I’m gonna eat you alive.” He fits his hand around Kris’ ankle and pulls, the sound of scraping skin and the movement of the table loud across the floor and echoing over the walls. 

Kris runs his hands over his face, voice muffled. “I hope so,” he says, then, “Like, i’ve been ready.” 

“Oh no,” Vin says. He’s half on the table, Kris’ leg pulled up over his hip, heel digging into his back. “You only think you’re ready. Do you want me to fuck you fast or slow?” 

“Whatever you want,” Kris says, words completely casual and punching Vin in the gut. Jesus. 

“You’re such a good kid, Kristopher.” 

“The best you’ll ever fucking have,” Kris says on a smirk. He wraps a hand around himself, legs trembling in Vin’s grip. Vin eases off the table, makes his way over to where he’d thrown his pants earlier to grab a condom and a packet of lube from the inside of his wallet. 

By the time he gets back to the table, Kris has one leg pulled up, two fingers lazily fucking himself. His brow is furrowed and he’s watching Vin slick himself up in silence. 

“Like what you see?” Vin asks, cock slapping against his abs after every glide. 

“Talk is cheap, old man. Get over here.” And then those long, long legs are hooking around Vin’s thighs and pulling him back to the table. He runs a hand down Kris’ sternum, leaning down to bite at a nipple just to see the kid twitch and push his tits closer. 

Kris whines high in his throat, hands scrabbling to grab any part of Vin he can reach while Vin licks and sucks bruises into his pecs. His nipples sting, burn lodging wildfire quick in his chest and simmering under his skin. He pulls Vin up by his ears until they’re at face level and he can bite at Vin’s jaw in retaliation. 

Vin’s got his cock lined up, ready to press in when Kris snaps, impatient and uncompromising, “Do it fast, I like the burn.” He pulls and pulls until Vin has no choice but to push himself. The fit’s way tighter than what he’s used to and Kris’ heel is pressing insistently on his back. “Keep going.”

“Kris--”

“It’s so fucking good,” Kris whimpers. “Fuck me so good, daddy. I like when it hurts, I swear.”

Vin gathers Kris’ legs up, arms hooked underneath to pull him down hard and relishing the loud moan Kris lets out. He’s got his hand above his head, fingers gripping the wood while his free hand pinches his nipples fat and red and raw, the skin around it bruised from Vin’s teeth. 

Vin’s got his eyes on where his cock keeps disappearing into Kris. Kris’ ass is already flushed, lube gone tacky and sticking to skin. He grinds his hips on the in-push, notes pleasantly the way Kris hisses from the way Vin’s pubic hair scratches his skin. 

The entire room is filled with Kris’s whines, Vin’s grunts, and the slap of skin staccato in rhythm while Kris whimpers, “yes, fuck, daddy, _pleasepleaseplease_.” 

Vin groans, dropping his hips and pulls up short. His lower back is killing him, but it’s worth it to see the kid bite at his his bicep to muffle his panting. He goes to fit his hands around Kris’ hips when the table give a suspicious groaning noise before vibrating wildly. 

Vin pitches forward a bit unprepared and it shifts the angle of his cock. Kris gasps and his eyes fly open. “Shit,” he moans, neck and spine pitched so sharply up that he almost knocks Vin backward off the table.

“Daddy,” he whines and Vin tightens his grasp and pushes bit by bit until he’s worked them away from the edge of the table. He stills his hips and immediately Kris panics, voice high and reedy. “No, nononono, daddy.”

“Kris--”

“Daddy, please. No, please. Please I can be good.” 

Kris raises his hips, digs his heels into Vin’s lower back, his thighs, tries to press him into moving. “I can be good! I can be good, please!”

Kris makes a broken sound, hiccupping when Vin pulls out and flips him over onto his hands and knees and presses back inside. He gets pulled back onto Vin’s thighs, his own spread wide to hook over and balance himself while Vin holds him with a hand pressed firmly to his abdomen and a hand wrapped around his throat. 

“You’re so good for me, Kristopher,” Vin growls, thrust punctuated by a soft ah. “You take everything I give you so well.” 

Kris tries to nod, swallows hard when Vin fucks it out of him, makes him choke a bit. “Touch yourself, baby.” 

Kris’ hands flex, rake across his chest until he gets one settled over his cock. His grip is too tight, Vin notes from where he’s watching, leisurely punching the breath out of Kris with every thrust, hips moving lazily so he can enjoy the fluttering around his cock when Kris does something pleasurable to himself. 

The kid surprises him by reaching up and wrapping his free hand around the one Vin has secured around his windpipe. Kris’ pulse is hammering beneath his fingers and it makes him hum. He presses his face into Kris’ neck, sucks skin between his teeth and rubs his face over lean muscle freshly bruised. “You’re so fucking good.” 

It makes teeth clack in his mouth and he shoots over his fist and onto his stomach. Vin feels him go boneless in his hold, his hand around Kris’ neck the only thing anchoring him besides Vin’s cock and it makes him smile. “Good boy. Clean yourself. I’m almost done.” 

Kris works soundlessly, licking and sucking at his fingers and palm to clean the come off. He presses his fingers to Vin’s mouth too, offering and then laughs breathlessly when Vin growls and nips at his fingertips. 

“Alright, down you go,” Vin says and Kris’ shoulders shake when he’s pushed back down onto the table. They both still when the table gives an ominous groan and then burst into laughter. 

“Kris, I really need to come but I don’t plan on dying for it,” Vin says. He pulls out slowly, smacking Kris’ ass hard when the kid hisses his displeasure. His cockhead catches on Kris’ ass and it makes him sigh fondly as he removes the condom. “Roll over, baby.” 

Kris complies easily enough. His eyes shine and he’s got sweat beading at his temples, nipples brushed red with a flush going all the way up his neck littered in bites and angry looking bruises. 

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Vin says, fisting his cock and scooting his ass up until he’s comfortably hovering over Kris’ chest. A half dozen strokes later he’s coming over Kris’ lips and cheek, come sliding down his neck and onto the table below. 

“That looks so good on you,” Vin says laughing, and it’s worth it to hear the embarrassed groan Kris let’s out even while Vin runs his tongue up and over the mess on the kid’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know if you liked it, hated it, or if J-Hope brought you here.


End file.
